(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for a bracket supporting a mirror or the like; and, more particularly, to a mounting which permits relative pivotal movement of the mounted bracket upon application of a predetermined force.
(2) Prior Art
Pivotal coupling between a vehicle and a side mirror is known and can include the use of spring biased detents. Thus, when a force is applied to the mirror or an arm coupling which is sufficient to overcome the biasing force between the detents preventing rotation, the detents will move relative to one another and permit the mirror to pivot. Apparatus to provide such a mounting has included pivotal couplings which have been relatively complex and relatively expensive to manufacture. Strength requirements have often dictated a need for heavier gauge metal and thus increased cost and fabrication difficulty. The need for a bracket to provide for both pivoting and support has resulted in an apparatus of many connected separate parts. Pivotal brackets have failed in operation because of corrosion of the moving parts and because of the failure of fasteners either to properly adjust the tension on the pivot mounting or properly support the mirror to the vehicle. Indeed, the use of screw-type fasteners makes such a mirror vulnerable to intentional and unintentional misadjustment. Since one of the reasons for providing pivoting is safety, such misadjustment can be a dangerous safety hazard. These are some of the drawbacks this invention overcomes.